


Conclusion 2.0

by ElizabethWilde



Series: Unhealthy Obsessions [10]
Category: Bloody Roar
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-05
Updated: 2003-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2036982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethWilde/pseuds/ElizabethWilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gado worries about Shina's mindset since her breakup with Shenlong.</p><p>The second of two potential endings for the series. Because I like options.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conclusion 2.0

**Author's Note:**

> The song used is "Paranoid" by Garbage

*Steal me, deal me, anyway you heal me  
Maim me, tame me, you can never change me  
Love me, like me, come ahead and fight me  
Please me, tease me, go ahead and leave me*

"You okay?"

Shina looked away from the wall to glance over at her father, who stood in the doorway, head tilted to the side. "Fine. Go away."

"Fair enough." Gado walked down the hall, frowning, and straight to the front door. He grabbed his keys from the end table and went outside.

*********************

Gado pounded a little louder on the door and immediately heard an annoyed female voice calling from within. "I'm coming, dammit! Quit pounding on my door!" The door flew open to reveal Jenny, clutching a blue terrycloth robe closed with one hand, green eyes flashing with anger. Her expression softened slightly when she saw who her guest was. "Come in already." She stepped aside and waited until Gado sat down on the couch, tying the sash of her robe tight while she waited. "What brings you here? At ten o'clock at night? Without calling first?"

"I'm worried about Shina."

"Ahhhh..." Jenny sat down on the opposite end of the couch. "Found out about her boyfriend, huh?"

Gado's eyes narrowed. "You knew?!"

"Yeah. Shenlong came here for advice a few days ago. Guess it helped?"

"No," Gado replied shortly. "No, it didn't help. She told him to get out."

Jenny's eyebrows shot up. "You're kidding! I thought-" She looked up and smiled as Long entered the room, wearing only pajama bottoms. "Hey. Come sit down." She moved forward and he came to sit behind her, giving Gado a polite nod. "He's worried about Shina." Feeling Long tense behind her, Jenny patted his hand. "It's okay, she dumped him. No bad mental pictures."

"She's been sitting in her room for the past few days staring at the wall. Sometimes she leaves her room and works with a punching bag for awhile. It's... odd, even for her."

"She misses him. I guess," Jenny said, brow slightly furrowed. "I'll be honest-at this point, their relationship is out of my depth. They're just... too twisted for me. If I could've gotten to Shina when she was younger-"

"She hated you. More accurately, she hated the fact that you were dating her father."

"Yeah, well... the girl needed direction! If she had just-"

Long's voice cut in, "Dating her father?"

Jenny turned toward him. "I know I mentioned that. I must've..."

"You didn't."

"Oh." Jenny shrugged. "Not a big deal."

Looking pale and somewhat ill, Long nodded mechanically. "Not a big deal."

"Anyway, if she had listened to me," Jenny said, turning back to Gado, "she might be able to get herself somebody a little more stable. Singh, dear, could you ease up a little-you're going to break my hand if you squeeze it any tighter." 

"Sorry," he mumbled, easing his grip.

"Thank you. What was I... Oh, yes, Shina... Has she said anything to you?"

"Not a damn thing," Gado replied, scowling. "She won't talk. If I ask, she tells me to go away. Actually, anytime I go near her, she tells me to go away."

"Love can suck," Jenny said. She threw a glance and a smile to Long. "Glad I finally got it right. Shina picked a bad place to start, but... she's young, Alan. She's supposed to make mistakes. Now she's just got to live with it. Maybe next time she'll be ready."

Gado sighed. "Yeah. Maybe." He looked up, then shook his head. "Sorry to interrupt... whatever I interrupted," he said with a slight grimace, waving a hand as if to encompass all possibilities. "Just needed somebody run this past, and-"

"You can always come here," Jenny assured him. After a pause, she added, "But calling first is a good thing."

"I'll remember that." Gado rose and walked to the door. "Thanks."

"Anytime."

*********************

When Gado walked into the house, he could hear Shina working with the punching bag and headed for her immediately. "Hey."

She didn't look away from what she was doing. "Hey."

He stood watching her silently for a minute, then said, "I'm proud of you."

That stopped her. The woman's blue eyes traveled over to her father. "For beating the hell out of a punching bag?"

"Yeah. And for knowing you aren't ready for... for whatever and for not lettin' me or... or... you *know* who I mean... boss you around. You made your own decisions. I'm proud of you," he repeated. "You're... growing up." Having said what he needed to, Gado turned and walked away again.

Shina stared blankly at the space where he had stood for several moments. Finally, a smile spread across her face and she went back to slamming her fists into the punching bag.


End file.
